According to their constitution and structure, touch panels may be divided into: an add-on mode touch panel, an on-cell touch panel, or an in-cell touch panel. Therein, for an in-cell touch panel, the touch-control electrodes of the touch panel are disposed inside the liquid crystal display panel, which may thin the thickness of the module as a whole, and also greatly reduce the production cost of the touch panel. According to its working principle, a touch panel may be divided into: a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel, etc. Therein, the capacitive touch panel supports a multi-touch function, has a relatively high light transmittance and a relatively low overall power consumption, the hardness of its contact surface is high, and its useful life is relatively long.
At present, an existing capacitive in-cell touch panel is realized by directly further adding touch-control scanning lines and touch-control sensing lines on an existing array substrate, namely, two layers of strip electrodes intersecting each other at different planes are produced on the surfaces of the array substrate, the two layers of electrodes are taken as touch-control driving lines and touch-control sensing lines of the touch panel, and a mutual capacitor is formed where two electrodes intersect at different planes. Its working procedure is as follows: when loading a touch-control driving signal to the electrodes as the touch-control driving lines, a voltage signal is detected which is coupled out via the mutual capacitor by the touch-control sensing lines; in such a procedure, when a human body contacts the touch panel, the electric field of the human body will act on the mutual capacitor, so as to cause the capacitance of the mutual capacitor to vary, and in turn change the voltage signal coupled out by the touch-control sensing lines; and the contact position may be determined according to the variation of the voltage signal.
In the structural design of the above capacitive in-cell touch panel, since it is needed to newly add touch-control scanning lines and touch-control sensing lines on an existing array substrate, this will increase the number of masking in the production process, increase the thickness of the touch panel, thereby increasing the production cost; moreover, the touch-control driving signal loaded on the newly added touch-control scanning lines will interfere with the original display signal, affecting the quality of a display picture and the accuracy of the touch-control.
Therefore, a technical problem needing to be solved by the person skilled in the art is how to reduce the number of masking in the production process, decrease the thickness of the touch panel, and avoid the interference between the touch-control driving signal and the display signal.